


heart like yours

by thefullergirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/pseuds/thefullergirl
Summary: Jeno’s hand now cups his face, thumb swiping against his cheekbone. “How do you… how do you feel about marriage?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	heart like yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfmoonjisung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/gifts).



> happy bday elle <3

Rolling over with a grunt, Jeno lightly prods at his cheek. “What are your thoughts on getting a cat?”

Snorting, Renjun props himself up on an elbow. “A cat? Well, I like them…”

“Yeah, but like, how about getting one?”

For a moment, Renjun just studies his face, the blush high on his cheekbones. He knows that if he traces against the pink, it’ll feel warm under his touch. “Do you...wanna get a cat?”

Jeno shrugs, pout on his kiss-swollen mouth. “Maybe.”

It’s early in the evening, enough that they can still hear traffic noises outside their window. Early June and it’s already a little too hot in their apartment, so they’ve cracked open the windows a bit, trying to save their airconditioning hours for when it’s really sweltering. They barely even have blankets now, not wanting that extra layer on their bodies.

Renjun honestly thought this type of question would come sooner. They’ve been living together for the better part of two years now, and he’s known about how much Jeno loves cats even before that. Always stopped to coo at the stray cats on the street, fascinated at the many different breeds in the house of his then-neighbor, always sent his boyfriend all the cute cat videos. Renjun has kind of waited for him to ask it.

“Did you see one recently?”

Humming, Jeno reaches up to play with the hair that curls at Renjun’s nape. He’s always liked toying with it when it’s been a while since Renjun has had a trim. “Really pretty one. She’s a tabby, nice orange stripes. She’s really round too, I wish I had gotten photos.” 

There’s a twinkle in his eyes, and Renjun always thought about how Jeno could keep that wonder in him no matter what. It makes him want to kiss him again. “I’d like to see her sometime.”

Jeno’s smile grows, his nose scrunching a bit. “You’d love her. She’s also cuddly, which I didn’t think I’d see right away.”

Renjun gives him a look. “All cats like you, you know.”

With another shrug, Jeno turns so that his cheek is on his pillow. His sigh reaches Renjun’s arm, and his lashes flutter closed. “Maybe.”

The past few days, Jeno had been quieter at home, like he’d been contemplating something. Renjun isn’t worried about it or anything, as they both needed time with themselves. It was part of this understanding they had with each other that not every moment needed to be with each other. Many times it’s Renjun that needs a few hours away, but recently it’s been Jeno.

Unavoidable though is Renjun’s curiosity. He knows that Jeno will tell him about it when he’s ready, but Renjun can’t help but wonder what it is all the same. 

But if it was thinking about getting a cat, well. 

“Let’s get her, then,” Renjun says, sinking into his own pillow. “I’d love a cat.”

A corner of Jeno’s mouth quirks up. He snuggles further into the sheets, content. 

Work has been busier than usual for both of them, and with Jeno’s company planning on expanding, many things were going to change. His hours were going to be longer for a bit, and everything was going to be hectic. Just lying with him in bed together isn’t as often of an occurrence as it used to be.

Tracing his knuckles along Jeno’s side, Renjun savors every second that Jeno stays here. To be fair, he had been busy too, and he’s almost forgotten what it was like to have his boyfriend right here, within touching distance. Very much within kissing distance too. Renjun wants to trace his mouth over his skin for as long as he can, but they’re both tired and pretty much succumbing to sleep at this point.

But it’s nice, still. Jeno’s breaths are a little slower but he’s still awake, hand still playing with Renjun’s hair. There is the familiar tenderness that only comes from Jeno’s strong hands, and Renjun lets himself melt into it.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something else, actually.” Jeno’s voice is laced with drowsiness, and he’s fighting it. Renjun kind of expects him to give in halfway through this conversation.

He wraps his arm around Jeno, pulling him in closer. It earns him something close to a purr as his boyfriend snuggles into him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jeno’s hand now cups his face, thumb swiping against his cheekbone. “How do you… how do you feel about marriage?”

It makes Renjun straighten up, just a bit. That’s enough for Jeno to notice though, eyes now open and all traces of sleep gone from his features. “I didn’t - I didn’t mean  _ right now  _ right now. I just… I just wanted to know what you felt about it. No pressure about it or anything.”

Chuckling, Renjun tucks away a piece of Jeno’s fringe. “It’s okay. I mean, it’s okay to ask that. I guess we have to talk about it someday. And, well, we can kind of start now.”

Eyes widening, Jeno sits up, a lot more alert now. “Sure? We can do this another day, if you want.”

With a smile tugging up a corner of his mouth, Renjun finds Jeno’s hand, lacing his fingers through the gaps between his. “I’m okay with marriage. I guess a lot of people from our generation really aren’t thinking about that, and I get it. But I promise I’m okay with it.”

“Really?” There’s hope in his voice, even though he’s obviously trying to mask it. All these years together, and Renjun still thinks Jeno is the cutest.

Nodding, Renjun squeezes his hand. “Yes, really. I’d love to get married someday, when… when we’re ready.”

Jeno takes in a deep breath, eyes flitting momentarily to the window, the night yawning beyond it. “I’d love it too.”

In that moment, Renjun thinks about what it would be like. There’s a big chance that they might propose at the same time, without either of them knowing. And then they’d be busy with all the preparations, even if they choose a smaller celebration. Renjun’s going to have to figure out logistics of how to bring his family here, and Jeno would need to be calling up people from his hometown. They can probably have one best man each. The bakeshop they frequent in the next street over was going to get a wedding cake request then.

Marrying Jeno. That’s something that Renjun admits he’s thought about a handful of times. He didn’t want to linger on that for too long, thinking that he might jinx it or whatever, but he’s thought of it. Jeno is good and warm and steady, and it would really be nice to be able to hold his hand forever. 

And yeah, they’re going to have to figure things out first, be absolutely be ready for it first, but Renjun thinks they can do it. Maybe he’s being too hopeful, maybe he’ll get hurt if he keeps thinking about this. But this is Jeno, and Renjun doesn’t know anyone else he’d rather spend the rest of his life with.

When Jeno turns back to him, there’s a glimmer in his eyes. He’s hoping too, Renjun knows it. Leaning in, he kisses the corner of his mouth, which makes Jeno smile that way he does.

Yeah. He definitely would love to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/bundoie)


End file.
